User blog:Penny1256/🐚
(Credit to ItzNailo for coding) �� R A C E L L E �� ❝ A simple hello can lead to a million things❞ ��I N F O R M A T I ON�� �� B A C K S T O R Y �� Rachelle grew up in Ames Iowa with her mother, Amelia, father, Dante, and her brother, Roece. Her parents fought alot and Roece would always be crying on Rachelle's shoulder while they hid away their parents. Rachelle used to be graceful, smart, mature and ellagent and do ballet but that all changed after what happened to her on that one fateful day.. Rachelle was upstairs, dancing near the stairs. Suddenly her brother, Roece, heard a scream while he was in the kitchen making them some lunch. He ran into the living room where the stairs were and saw his sister on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his unconsious sister. He knew what to do but he didn't call 911 or the police or his parents. He just sat there, crying and pleading and saying: " Please wake up Rachelle! " Rachelle's parents arrived at the house sometime later and they called 911, taking her to the hospital. But when she woke up. She was comepletely different. She was so cheery and smiling. It was like she wasn't even the real Rachelle but it had to ber her because it was her.. She was just different.. Rachelle quit ballet after that and most of her old friends stopped talking to her because of who she was now, including her ballet friends. The only real friends she had were her SC friends. She felt like a burden to all of them since she was not the same Rachelle she was before.. She felt like if she would just disappear everything would be fine. Suddenly one night when Rachelle and Roece arrived home they heard her parents were fighting as always. They both sighed and began to work on their homework but suddenly there was a loud bang and they ran upstairs to see their mother on the floor with blood surrounding her head. Their father shot her in the head. They both stood their, frozen seeing their dead mother's body. The next day their father was sent to jail and the two moved to the school's dorms, Roece now owning their house. Rachelle soon joined Lakewood Academy Highschool as a reject and made friends with many people already, Joel, Lark and Blake. But she felt like they would be the only one because of what happened to her.. Her life would never be the same.. But this is only the beginning, this is where her story begins.. �� Q U I R K S �� Because of her accident, Rachelle needs an inhailer and can't do most of the atheltic activities �� F E A R S �� Rachelle is afraid she will never get better because of what happened and will never make any friends ever again �� F A V O R I T E S �� Category:Blog posts